cys_shitfandomcom-20200215-history
Petra
" Do you think they're watching over us now? " - =Summary= Petra is a warm-hearted coyote residing in (coyote pack) with a group of friends as a (rank). She's trying to start a new chapter and have a fresh start after the tragedy of her entire family and is making progress in doing so. =Identification= Name Trivia: * Petra is a Jordanian city, described by John William Burgon in his sonnet "Petra" as "a rose-red city half as old as time." * In the alternate world of this roleplay, the name Petra has no intended meaning except as an ode to roses. Face Paint Design: Streaks of white run from her eyes and down, representing tears as well as sharing, purity, and light. A more rosy red is smeared from the outside corner of her eyes and back to her temples. This represents, metaphorically, seeing the world in rosy colors or through rose-colored glasses. Biological Gender: Female Date of Birth: February 20 (Pisces) =Appearance= Physical Height: 1.9'' Weight: 39.6 # Build: Petra has a petite, lithe figure set with delicate features. Her limbs are vaguely accentuated with fine muscles. Coloration: * Pelt: Brown / gray. A creamy off-white runs from her chin and to her stomach as her underbelly. * Skin: Tan pink * Eyes: Deep chocolate brown Defining Features: * Though still a brown, Petra's striking chocolate eyes are a very rich, charming shade. They're often described as warm. * Her build is very compact and petite, but it doesn't stop her from being elegant. Her small size is one of her most notable features. * The medley of browns and grays that mingle on her topcoat are speckled with a dusting of freckle-like dots in some places. Blemishes: A thin scar runs from her left dew claw and up. She gained this from snagging her foot in a thorn bush as she was running from hunters during the Rosa Massacre. Accessories: '''Petra wears a crown of red-pink roses on her head as symbolism of her family, the Dancing Rose dynasty. She wore it while they were alive as pride, but now wears it for the purpose of respecting them and sustaining their legacy. Extra '''Hamartia: Guilt and jealousy/envy, though emotional vulnerability as a whole might be more fitting. Disorders/Conditions: She is left ridden with mild survivor's guilt and a few symptoms of depression as a result of the Rosa Massacre. Though not a condition (however, it could develop into full insomnia), Petra has had some troubles sleeping ever since she's been alone, waking up in cold sweats after detailed nightmares. Scent: Sweet carnations with an undertone of roses. Accent: Standard American Voice Actress: Frankie Cosmos (Greta Kline) =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Charismatic | Humorous | Intelligent | Reliable Neutral Characteristics: Competitive | Protective | Sarcastic | Dreamer Negative Characteristics: Snarky | Overly-Emotional | Erratic | Dramatic Summary of Positive Characteristics: Petra is incredibly lively, a friendly figure with an undertone of charm. She's always willing to be a shoulder to cry on for those who need it, and is quite trustworthy as well as reliable for practically anything. Though sweet and hospitable, she also says that life would be boring without some humor, and therefore freely jokes around and boldly flirts when she feels like it. She's always been incredibly extroverted. Instead of being a box-of-rocks, though, she is very sharp-witted and intelligent, which has helped her more than a few times. Summary of Neutral Characteristics: Originating from her large family and her certain craving for a lick of attention, Petra is rather competitive, and has a love for winning or being right. She sometimes gets carried away, but her concern for others and sweetness comes in handy to remind her when this does happen. Also as a result of her big family, she's fiercely protective. Petra grew up in a close-knit environment with her relatives and wouldn't hesitate to protect them no matter the cost, so her tendency to get defensive for those she loves still continues. Despite that, she did feel a bit cluttered or annoyed with her relatives at times, and so she developed a large imagination and dreamed up many things, though not as many as her sister, Aqaba. She also developed a love for satire and sarcasm, as they pertain to her wit and snark. Summary of Negative Characteristics: Though very passionate, the density of her emotions reflect her overall emotional fragility and inability to properly deal with things. She is, in turn, known to be a bit dramatic with what happens, since she doesn't exactly know how to handle certain emotional events. Her small life with her big family wasn't all that eventful until the Rosa Massacre, so she subconsciously makes a big deal out of things that aren't really that big. Petra is also rather erratic, and she acts however she pleases most of the time, so it doesn't mark a particular pattern. She has always been incredibly snarky and sarcastic, finding satire and sarcasm very pleasing to her witty and snide side. Petra holds her tongue in some situations, but often openly responds to annoyances with cutting remarks, though she wouldn't do it genuinely to those she favors. =Biography= Petra was born to a dethroned dynasty. Her surrounding family, consisting of her siblings, parents, aunt, uncle, and cousins, were all very humble despite that, and they all lived joyous lives in the forest together. They were extremely close-knit and comfortable with each other beyond words. Petra had a close friend in every relative there, but she found a best friend in her sister, Karima. The two were joint at the hip for many moons, averaging on 21, until hunters began to hunt in their area. As soon as the coyotes were located, a hunt ensued the day following, and the family was mercilessly picked until four remained: Petra, Karima, Leorah, and Varven. Leorah and Varven were killed in the next hour. Petra and Karima were the last left. One hunter fired his last bullet at Petra, but Karima, standing at her side, voluntarily took it instead, having only been a pace away. She was killed almost immediately. This left Petra to flee the scene and live on her own for a few days, wallowing in the sorrow of her family's murders. As she traveled, she stumbled upon another coyote pack- (coyote pack). She hoped it would be a fresh start and was welcomed openly, so there she stays and tries to turn a new leaf. In memory of her relatives, she says her life meaning is to "to be as humble as her family once was." =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: 95% - Petra is fine regarding her physical health. The only notable thing that prevents her from being fully energized is the small lack of sleep she usually has due to her racing thoughts. Mental Health: '''96% - She's quite well. Her behavior is normal other than slight sleep disruptions due to nightmares and her fast mind. '''Emotional Health: 85% - She could definitely be doing better. With the fresh wound of the Rosa Massacre, which was the tragic event when her entire family was hunted and she was the only survivor, she is left ridden with mild survivor's guilt and a few symptoms of depression. Guilt lies on her shoulders, but she usually tries to combat it with the fact that her sister sacrificed herself for her. Strengths: '''Petra has a strong sense of family and is also a good swimmer. Her sharp wit aids her in many activities, and her intelligence could rival that of many. While her charm doesn't exactly come in handy for much, it does bring her many friends or acquaintances. '''Weaknesses: She's incredibly loyal, which sometimes proves to be a bad thing, as she's painfully protective of some. Guilt and jealousy are her main hamartias, though she is all-around emotionally sensitive and takes a while to forgive people. Fighting Style: Petra wasn't ever formally trained how to fight except for a few defense lessons from her father. As a result, her technique involves instinct more than anything. Her natural agility usually helps, though her lack of endurance doesn't. Hobbies: * Stargazing * Cloudwatching * "Gardening"/tending to plants ** Talking to flowers and her garden ** Gathering flowers * Swimming in springs * Watching fish in the water Habits: * Spacing out * Pacing * Jumping to conclusions * Grooming too often * Skipping meals =Relations= relation (user) - name (opinion) - thoughts on them Relatives Mother (NPC) - Raqmu (-) * "Oh, you were an absolutely lovely mother. It aches to recognize your absence." Father (NPC) - Xantheus (-) * "Despite how tight-knit we were, I never got to find out your past. Maybe I'll find out some day." Sister (NPC) - Karima (-) * "There isn't a day that passes that I don't think of you. If only we could both be here at the same time." Sister (NPC) - Aqaba (-) * "You know, although you had many dreams, I hoped every one would come true. Hopefully at least one did." Sister (NPC) - Gerasa (-) * "Your theories and talent for poetry still warm my heart. I've even preserved a few tablets of yours." Brother (NPC) - Varven (-) * "I wish I could've seen you and Andalee settle down and start a new branch of the dynasty. I wish you were alive." Brother (NPC) - Mesha (-) * "Stars, if only we were in the old pack... I'm sure you would've been a spectacular heir to the throne." Maternal Uncle (NPC) - Oran (-) * "It's odd to realize that you've protected us all our lives and you died trying to do so. Thank you." Maternal Aunt (NPC) - Dilshad (-) * "Auntie, you were the best I could ask for. I'd say you were the kindest of our family, and I plan to try and do the same." Maternal Cousin (NPC) - Leorah (-) * "I'm sure you knew I favored you a bit more over your siblings. You were all very, very sweet nevertheless." Maternal Cousin (NPC) - Dolunay (-) * "It's an honor to have been one of the only souls you opened up to." Maternal Cousin (NPC) - Roshan (-) * "Oh, you were the brightest of us all. Hopefully your legacy is the same." Companions To be filled in as roleplay progresses Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: None Crush: oohlala 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Eye Candy (Physical): '''Soft fur | Larger than her | Noticeable eyes '''Eye Candy (Mental): Humorous | Dependable | Willing Turn-offs: Extreme narcissists that admire themselves to the point of putting others down aren't very appealing at all to her. She also dislikes people who disregard other's emotions and are completely apathetic. Looking For: * ( ✔ ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( x ) Unsure '''Experience: '''Virgin Foes None =Taste= Likes * Pups * Stargazing/astronomy * Soft moss * Flowers/generally all plants ** Specifically roses and carnations * Cuddling * Bees and fireflies Dislikes * Thinking about the past * Rough textures * Humid places * Slick surfaces * Bitter herbs * Mosquitoes =State of Mind= Life "Though I don't believe there is a real meaning or art to it - unless you count, scientifically, reproduction - I believe you can establish your own purpose and meaning. If you don't think you have one, perhaps finding one would be a wise choice." Death "An unbearable inevitability. It seems to take and take, but, though I'm not sure what happens after it, it offers a moment of rest and peace. That doesn't change how devastating it is." Love "A wicked, wonderful concept, platonic or romantic. I know it has the capability to destroy practically everything, but I think it has the capability of doing the reverse and creating the unthinkable as well." Trust "For it to actually work, it has to go both ways. To trust someone is to know they have your back, and to betray someone's trust is to take granted what they would do for you." Religion "I'm not very sure what to think. Sometimes I do wonder if there is a higher power, but I can only believe in what I can understand." Realm "While I personally have morals concerning the concept of giving chances and being generally friendly, others don't have to. Anyone ranging from light to chaotic neutral are those I'm content with- but I simply can't agree with most things truly dark-realmed creatures say." Fears * Being alone or abandoned * Not being good enough * Losing the people she has Dreams * To settle down with someone special and be happy * To make someone else happy =Conclusion= Though Petra is maturing while dealing with the death of her family, she's still a young soul with a vibrant, humorous personality and kind morals. She urges herself to be thankful for everything good happening, though, and the conflict of her emotions is proving to be rather exhausting for her, but her surrounding packmates are reliable support systems to help cope. The journey hasn't ended yet. __NOEDITSECTION__